Stolen
by Kaze Wynd
Summary: AU: My life is crazy. My family is the most craziest thing in my life. My dad is crazy and kinda evil. My siblings include a giant wolf, a giant sea serpernt, a eight-legged horse and the queen of the underworld. Yes in case you don't know norse mythology, my dad is Loki. Thankfully I'm adopted so I'm human, well sorceress. My name is Alani and this is my story.
1. Prologue

_The man snuck into the house. He had to get the newborn sorceress. He was going to give her to his sorcerer friend to raise her because her powers could easily be used for the wrong reasons. He came across a small room where three kids slept. There were two girls, twins. Damn. He looked at them suddenly they both woke up. Amber and brown eyes met green. He smiled and grabbed the girl with amber eyes and they disappeared. _


	2. Alani

_I was standing in the middle of a room. I had two people wearing green and a warrior wearing black armor on either side of me. There were eight more people in red, white, black and blue standing around the room. The warrior handed me a spear, its head glowing with silver light._

Well I woke up from a weird dream to voices talking from some other point in the house. It was still dark so I pointed to where I knew a lantern was and shot a spark of fire to it, lighting it up. I walked out of my room "Father? Who are you speaking to?" I asked. I walked out the the dining room "Oh hi Uncle" I got nervous around him, understandably. Sif and their newborn baby were with him "Alani, meet your cousin Torunn." Father said. Toruun smiled at me and made that cooeing sound that babies made "Alani, where is Zoe?" "In her room. Do you want me to go wake her?" I asked, father nodded. Zoe was the other normal person in our family. She was a mutant who controlled ice. She was cloned from Wiccan, but the scientists couldn't make her able to do magic instead she only got the element manipulation, except it was ice not lightning like Billy had. She also got Stature's genes which gave her Cassie's looks. As for me I could do magic, but my spells had to be tied to elements that I was connected to, so far I've got fire and air. Fire came naturally. Air was harder, but easier. Right now I'm learning water based spells. I can do simple ones, but even those ones are hard. "Zoe" I called, walking into her room. She wasn't there, but a note was. _Gone to see Fenris. If someones there and Father asks, I went to see Billy and Teddy. Please burn this note. Thanks Alani. Love Zoe_. It said. The note turned to ash in my hand. I ran out of the room, "Father she has gone to see Billy and Teddy, can I go visit the Silver Squad. I mean Tommy and Noh-Varr" I was, of course lying, I wanted to go see Jörmungandr, but I wasn't going to say that around Thor. I mean Jör and him are supposed to kill each other sometime in the future. Father nodded. I disappeared.

"So Jör, whats up" I was standing in the middle of an ocean. A giant head rose from the water Nothing happened since yesterday, when you last asked. He said in my mind. I grinned "What ya can't talk out loud? Didya get your tail stuck in your mouth?" I asked, smirking Amusing, hahaha. He frowned. "Oh you know I'm your fav" I smiled up at him. "Thats because Zoe doesn't have the ability to float above the water and is scared of snakes." Suddenly Jör plunged down and left me floating above the water. "Alani. I thought you were visiting Thomas and Noh-Varr." Thor asked, flying up "I was, Noh asked me to hunt down Tommy he ran away" I lied. Father appeared with an unconscious Zoe. "Alani take Zoe, and get through the portal" he yelled, opening a portal. I ran towards them. I grabbed Zoe, but tripped and fell into the water. We sunk and then suddenly went up and flew threw the portal. I turned and saw Jör's head sinking down again before the portal closed. I fell and hit my head on a hard, wood surface. _Thanks Brother_ was my last thought, before everything faded.


	3. Waking Up

"Stay back, or I'll use these. I swear, I'll use them if you don't stay away" Zoe's voice cut through my dream. There was a noise. "I warned you" Zoe snarled "Alani wake up. Are you ok? We're in Ninjago" She said excitedly, we both watched that show when we went to Billy and Teddy's "Zoe, calm down". I noticed she had shurikens in her hand. "Where'd you get that?" I asked, wiping the tears away. "From Zane." Points to Zane passed out on the floor. "Here, you have Kai's sword" She passed me the sword. Voices came from outside the door. We stood up and held the weapons, preparing for a possible attack. They came around the door.

There were teens, standing in the doorway, Cole and Jay. Cole narrowed his eyes and pulled out a scythe, Jay just stood there, still talking. I narrowed my eyes at Cole "Drop the weapons and don't put up a fight and we'll let you go." he said. We tightened our grips on the weapons, I was prepared to fight if he started attacking. Suddenly I was knocked over by Kai "Give me my sword back" he scrambled and grabbed the sword, suddenly flames shot from it just as Nya walked in. The flame circled around her, she opened her mouth to say something and it went straight into her mouth and fog raised around her. "NYA!" Kai and Jay shouted. When the fog faded, she was wearing a short red dress, brown leggings, red boots and gloves and had a fire tattooed on her right shoulder. Her short, black hair was streaked with red and a silver sword was strapped to her back. Kai's jaw dropped and Jay looked at a loss for words "Jay, Kai is something wrong?" she asked "Hey students I found a new prophecy. It says the ninja have female counterparts with the same element as them."Sensei Wu ran in holding a scroll "Yeah, Sensei we know, Nya is one" Zane said, getting off the ground and picking up the shurikens. This time a cold breeze came from it and swirled around Zoe. When it faded she was wearing a short white dress, boots, gloves and silver leggings with silver shurikens. Her blonde hair was streaked with white and she had a snowflake on her right shoulder. Sensei looked at me "Well I guess you're the sorceress" he said "You're strongest elemental ability is water." I shook my head "No it's fire" I cast a spell, but instead of flames shooting from my hands, a jet of water shot and hit Kai . "Uh... I stand corrected" I said as he got up. "Ok from now on you will be training with my students. My name is Sensei Wu." He said "Now introduce yourselves" he left. "I'm Alani Lokidortir and this is my sister Zoe" We looked around. Zane was blonde with gorgeous blue eyes. Cole had dark hair and eyes. Jay had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Kai's hair was a red-brown and he had amber eyes. Nya had black hair and brown eyes. Sensei walked back in, "Ok now that we have introduced ourselves. Its time to find the other elemental kunoichi. Alani, can you sense where they are?" I shook my head "Cole give her your scythe." Cole placed it in my hands. "Now focus on the energy it generating and tell us where the earth kunoichi is." I did what he told me to. Suddenly I wasn't in the monastery. I was in a school. A girl about 12 that looked like Cole with brown hair was singing a song. A boy our age that also looked like Cole was behind her. I pointed to the girl with the scythe and it lit up. I dropped it.

With a snap I was back at the monastery. "She is at a school singing. She looks like Cole and so does the boy behind her" I gasped. Cole's eyes narrowed "Melody and Lachie" he said "Well lets go get my sister." he said.


	4. Melody

We arrived at the school. It said it was the Marty Oppiheimer school. Cole's jaw was set. We had a dressed in casual clothes. Well as casual as we could get. Zoe was wearing a white dress. with a belt and one of Cole's jackets that had shrunk in the wash, leggings and boots. I was wearing a silver dress with black sandals. Nya was wearing the same as me except with a red dress. The boys were wearing dark jeans, t-shirts in their individual colours and sneakers. I walked into the school grounds. Immediately a teacher ran out, "Are you the new student?" she grabbed me and dragged me in, not allowing me to answer.

I was placed in a room with Melody and Lachie. Melody was trying a figure out a song to sing. I pulled out my iPod and pressed play to a song. I turned it up. The Last Night filled the room. "I've also got the lyrics if you want." I said. They both grinned "No need we already know it. We just need another singer to do the boy part on the verses for the competition. Lachie isn't the best at singing quietly. He prefers to be loud" she said "Well I could do that" I grinned. I pulled out my phone "Guys meet me in the auditorium. There's been a change in plans."

When we walked out, I scanned for the others. They were sitting in the middle. Me and Melody grabbed a mike and stepped back.

(Me) You come to me with scars on your wrist

You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this

(Melody) I just came to say goodbye, I didn't want you to see me cry. I'm fine.

(Lachie) But I know it's a lie

(All) This is the last night you'll spend alone

Now look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm every where you want me to be

The last night you'll spend alone.

I'll hold you in my arms and I won't let go

I'm everything you need me to be

(Me) Your parents say everything is your fault

But they don't know you like I do, they don't know you at all

(Melody) so sick of when they say It's just a phase, you'll be ok, you're fine

(Lachie) But I know its a lie

(All) This is the last night you'll spend alone

Now look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm every where you want me to be

The last night you'll spend alone.

I'll hold you in my arms and I won't let go

I'm everything you need me to be

(Me) The last night away from me

The night is so long when everythings wrong

If you give me your hand I will help you hold on.

Tonight

Tonight

(All) This is the last night you'll spend alone

Now look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm every where you want me to be

The last night you'll spend alone.

I'll hold you in my arms and I won't let go

I'm everything you need me to be

(Mel) I won't let you say goodbye and I'll be your reason why

The last night away from me

(Me)Away from me.

The audience clapped. The judges gave us the scores and then we were sent off stage. A few acts later, we were all back on stage. The lights were going around. Suddenly it stopped moving "And the winner is... Melody, Lachie and ?" The judge paused "Alani" I said "Melody, Lachie and Alani" she said. We left and were met by the others. Melody and Lachie grinned at Cole "Did you come back just to watch us" Lachie said. He was almost Jay's height "No, actually I came to get Mel, she's supposed to be the kunoichi of earth." Lachie's face fell. "But you can come with us if you want" Zoe said, shooting a look at Cole "I'm sure there is something you can do to help us" Lachie grinned.


	5. Maya

"Last time I did this I blacked out, so don't panic is I don't move for a while, ok" I informed Mel and Lachie. I held out my hand for Jay's nunchucks and he passed them to me. I closed my eyes and focused on the weapon. _Houses were all around me, and a girl with auburn hair was directly in front of me, she had blue eyes and was standing on a roof across from me. She grinned then just stepped off the building. I shrieked and raced towards the roof's edge, just to see her shoot straight up into the sky again with metal wings "Jay did make these right" she said landing near me and taking off the wings "Good job Cuz, where ever you are" she looked at the moon. I looked at the nunchucks. They were bright blue. I let them go._

I woke up. Zane and Mel were standing over me looking concerned. Mel wearing a black kunoichi outfit, with a leaf on her shoulder, and silver scythe strapped to her back and black stripes in her hair "She's Jay's cousin" I said, sitting up. They pulled me to my feet "Maya? Are you sure" Jay said, "She was testing some wings you made, she stepped right off the roof she was standing on, she's either really crazy or really brave or maybe a mixture of both" I said, Jay grinned "Yep, thats definitely her" he said. "C'mon"

This time it was just us girls and Jay. The others were nearby in case we needed them though. Nya, Zoe and Mel were all wearing their kunoichi outfits. I was wearing a midnight blue dress. Jay and the others were wearing their ninja outfits. Maya walked up to us "Hello, are you looking for something or someone?" she asked, I nodded "Actually we're looking for the kunoichi of lightning, she is the cousin of the lightning ninja" Mel said, "Uh, she's gonna be hard to find" Maya said. Nya shook her head "Not when she's talking to us" Zoe grinned "Long time, no see Maya" Jay took off his hood. Maya ran up and hugged him. He grabbed his nunchucks. Suddenly lightning was swirling around them. When it stopped she was in a electric blue kunoichi suit. Matching blue stripes were in her hair, and she had a lighning bolt inked onto her left shoulder. Silver nunchucks were in her hand. Cole, Zane and Kai came running up. "Guys, Lachie just called and said that Lord Garmadon was in Jamonakai village." Cole said. "Well, lucky we brought our dragons." Zane said, looking at the four dragons circling around the sky.

"Wow" I said, holding on to Zane tighter, we were on his dragon, Shard. Zoe and Kai were on Flame. Cole and Mel were on Rocky and Jay, Maya and Nya were on Wisp. "Hey who wants to race?" Jay asked. "No!" Me, Zoe, Mel and Maya yelled. Jay frowned. A couple of minutes later, we landed. Evil laughter was heard as a large shadow walked towards the town square. But as it got closer it shrunk down to a little boy's shadow. A 12 year old boy appeared, wearing a black hoody "It is I ,Lloyd Garmadon" he yelled "I thought we were facing Lord Garmadon" Kai groaned. Mel looked at the Lloyd, Cole frowned at her "He escaped from Darkley's" They walked towards him. "Give me all your candy or I'll release the serpentine" My eyes lit up "Are they like snakes?" I asked "Yeah they're humanoid snakes, or supposed to be. They're just a myth, not real" Kai said "Well we were raised by a god and had siblings that everyone said was a myth, so sorry if we don't feel inclined to agree with that theory" Zoe said. The ninja picked up Lloyd and hung him on the sign of the candy shop. Zane went inside and brought candy for us all. I looked at mine, and reached up to give it to Lloyd "I don't eat bubblegum" I said. The ninja, Nya and Maya left. I pulled Lloyd off the sign. Mel went to get some fish and chips. "You shouldn't be like your father, you should look up to your uncle as a role model" I said. "I'm not listening to you. I'm Lloyd Garmadon, I'll be exactly like my father" He walked off, as Mel came out with some fish and chips "We gonna follow him?" she asked "Of course" I said.


	6. Serpentine Unleashed

We followed Lloyd up a snow covered mountain. It was cold, so I summoned some coats for us. I summoned Lloyd one, but he was too far a head of us. Then we heard his foot hear something metallic, and he stopped to see what is was. We raced towards him. He pulled something as we got there and we all fell down a hole.

"What are you doing here" Lloyd yelled at us as we picked ourselves up "Well, we had some spare fish and chips and wanted to know if you'd like some and to give you this" I handed him a black coat. "Uh guys" Mel sounded scared. We turned and saw a blue snake with yellow swirls on either side of its head come towards us. I smiled at it "Hi" I said , figuring it wouldn't hurt me, snakes have always liked me. It's eyes turned into red swirls. Mel jumped on me, knocking me over. It then faced Lloyd and red swirled in Lloyd's eyes as he backed up. He hit a wall and his eyes turned back to their normal emerald. He ducked and the snake hypnotised himself. "You are under my control" Lloyd declared "What do you want us to do?" the snake said "Us?" I asked, more snakes came out of hiding "My own army of snakes. Hypnotise these two" Lloyd started laughing, the snake turned to us. We felt ourselves slipping away and then we were locked up in a deep part of our brain.

(Zane POV)

Where is Melody and Alani? I thought, looking at the door They should back by now. The door opened, but it wasn't the two girls that entered. It was Sensei, looking stressed. "The serpentine have been released" he said "We already dealt with that, it was just your nephew causing trouble" Kai went back to playing the video game with Jay. "No, the spirit smoke doesn't lie" Just then an alert went off. Nya ran over "That's Jamonakai village, there's more trouble there" she said, looking at the screen "Lachie went down there!" Cole yelled "And Mel and Alani stayed there" I said. "Well lets get going!" Zoe yelled.

We arrived at the town. It was quiet except for the snakes and Lloyd walking around. Mel and Alani on either side of him, like they were protecting him. Snakes surrounded us and townspeople as well "Guys I think they're hypnotised" I called to everyone "Run!" Cole yelled. We jumped over the crowd and ran for it. When we felt safe, we stopped. Lachie and a girl emerged from an alleyway "Are you hypnotised? because Mel and Alani are and that kid is using them as his own personal bodyguards." Lachie said. The girl stepped forward. "Well they don't look hypnotised. Man I hate hypnobri" she hissed "This is Alayna, she stopped me from getting hypnotised" Alayna bowed "Now it's time to confront my cousin" she jumped onto a roof. "She's Sensei's daughter?" Jay yelled Lachie slapped a hand over Jay's mouth "Don't yell idiot" he said, and jumped onto the roof "Oh and before I forget, when they rattle their tails, don't look em in the eye, ok Jay and Kai?" He sprinted off, "After you" I gestured to the girls then leapt up after them.

We went back to the town square in time to see Alayna and Lloyd fighting and Lachie steal a staff of one of the snakes. One of the snakes grabbed Alayna. I leapt towards Lloyd "We should have dealt with you properly earlier" I hissed. A sudden onslaught of water knocked me from my path and sent me careening into a wall. I got up and jumped over Melody's scythe as she swung it in an arc. "Retreat!" Lloyd yelled, running away. Melody and Alani followed him with the snakes "Wait Alani" I yelled, "Zane, we need help Cole and Alayna are hypnotised." Zoe yelled, "Lachie give him the anti-venom" Lachie threw to me and I stuck it in the busted fountain, that was spraying water everywhere. It went all over the town. Everyone went back to normal. "Lets go home and tell him about Alani and Mel" Cole said.


	7. Water and Lightning don't mix

(Zane's POV)

We had decided to train today. I was sitting down, meditating. Then when Kai and Jay stopped fighting over the training course, I jumped up, went through it and then starting practicing a few feet away from the now frozen course. Alayna laughed from next to Lachie. Maya was frozen in it with Zoe. Kai shook his head and melted the ice. I had noticed he and Zoe were getting pretty close. I focused on training only stopping when it was time to cook dinner. I came out with a duck. At the sight of me, everyone burst out laughing. "Whats so funny?" I asked. "You look funny," Kai and Jay said "Zane, even we wouldn't wear that" Nya said, gesturing to the pink apron I was wearing. "I couldn't find Alani's black one" I said, putting the duck on the table. Later I took out the trash, including the pink apron. A falcon was sitting on a wire above me. I shook my head, thinking I was seeing things. It copied me. We briefly danced, before it flew off. I hesitated before following it.

(Maya's POV)

"Zane" I walked outside and saw the ice ninja running after a falcon. I smiled, then sprinted after him.

(Zane's POV)

Someone was following me. I saw a glimpse of auburn hair as I made a sharp turn. Maya of course. She ran up and started running in front of me. We stopped near a clearing filled with serpentine. Alani and Melody stood to one side. Alani's hands covered with water, eyes scanning the area. I dived for the bushes. Maya went for the otherside. I watched the snakes for a while before I motioned for Maya that it was time to go. She wasn't there. I looked up she was fighting Alani. As I watched Alani summoned water and tried to push Maya over by hitting her with it just as Maya swung her nunchucks. Lightning and water hit and both girls fell over, convulsing. I ran over, both got up as I reached them "Ok a quick sum: Water+Lightning=Major pain" Alani mumbled, back to normal "But it would be a good attack" Maya said. "I'm going to go pretend I'm still be controlled, Maya, come with me. And pretend I knocked you out. Zane go get the others." Alani said, grabbing Maya, who went limp.

I stumbled back to the monastery. "WAKE UP. I'VE FOUND LLOYD!" I yelled. "What?where? Have you got the girls?" Cole asked, sprinting toward me. "No, but Alani is back to normal and Maya is with her. Alani is acting like Maya didn't zap her into control again, and that she knocked her out" I explained "Smart thinking. Ok everyone we'll wait til morning then get them." We all went to bed. _I hope Maya and Alani can act that long_.

In the morning we left. "So, how'd you and Maya find the hideout and how'd Alani get back to normal?" Cole asked. "Well I followed a falcon and Maya followed me. And Maya and Alani fought and ended up electrocuting themselves" I said, Jay laughed. Cole glared at him, then muttered something quietly that sounded like 'next time we're training I'm telling Alani to douse you in water while you're shooting lightning everywhere'. Judging from Kai, and Zoe's amused expressions and Nya frowning, they heard him too. Jay just kept laughing, oblivious that he was laughing his way into a world of pain.

"Ok, cut the ropes and we'll bring the thing down" Cole said. Nya nodded "And travel in the shadows." We split up. Alani looked up and saw me and dropped one eyelid. Maya was behind her, obviously asleep. I looked up as Kai cut one. Zoe cut another. Nya was about to cut the last one when Cole barreled into her, knocking her off. She fell toward toward the ground.

Nya was going to die. I thought. Then a green tornado burst through the trees and caught her. The tornado stopped and Alayna was there, in a green kunoichi outfit, flames and lightning going down her right arm and snowflakes and leaves on her left "Alayna's the." I started "GREEN KUNOICHI!" Jay, Zoe and Kai finished. "Yep, so suck on that bitches!" Alayna yelled. "Umm sorry to break it to you, but we've got bigger problems, both earth representatives are hypnotised" Alani yelled, shooting water at Cole then whirling around and blasting Mel in the face as she was grabbing her scythe. Mel swung it in an arc and sent Alani flying into Cole. Cole's eyes went back to normal as Alani climbed off him. "Maya. Help us" Maya got up. Alani shot a water missile towards her. Maya filled it with lightning then Alani changed its course. It hit Mel. She fell to the ground. Alani walked up and touched her, drawing the electricity into herself. She swayed from all the electricity and then walked up to a serpentine that was still hanging around and put her hand on its face. It fell over, dead. "I don't like them afterall" she said to Kai, walked a bit then fell to her knees. Cole helped her up. She tilted her head up to look at him, Cole lowered his and kissed her. They pulled away after a minute, both looking shocked, "Sorry, Sorry" Cole said, Alani looked at him and then kissed him. "Now we're even" she said. "Um guys as much as I hate to spoil your happiness." Maya said "Mel's gone"

(Lloyd's POV)

I saw the earth kunoichi outside the tomb, looking determined. "What are you doing here kunoichi?" I yelled "Isn't it obvious. I'm sticking with you" she said, with a beautifully wicked smirk._ She_ was beautiful, with dark hair and eyes and just my age too. Stop it Lloyd "Ok fine. We're going to find the Fangpyre. I mean what does a snake hate more then another snake" we laughed evilly. Then walked off into the darkness


End file.
